1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique suitable for sample analysis of semiconductor devices in which it is difficult to analyze the defect in depth from the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Higher circuit density has been required with progress of higher circuit integration of devices. Actually, defect inspection apparatus for inspecting semiconductor devices is required to analyze not only the defect information on the surface but also the defect/foreign-particle information in the internal of a sample.
For such analysis, the analysis of defect/foreign-particle on the surface and analysis of cross-section image for analyzing internal defect/foreign-particle are carried out on the positional information obtained by means of an inspection apparatus by use of a focused ion beam apparatus (FIB), scanning electron microscope (SEM), and transmission electron microscope (TEM).
For example, in the case of SEM, non-contact defect, disconnection of the wiring, and short circuit of the wiring in the internal of a semiconductor sample can be detected based on the contrast (voltage contrast) due to charging effect of an electron beam irradiation. This technique is disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 124555/2000.